Los Soldados del Linaje
by Elvisa88
Summary: 6 JoJos, reunidos. Un poder malvado se alza en el año 2019. La única esperanza son los descendientes de Jonathan Joestar. (Crossover de las partes 1-6) (Una ideita que tengo hace tiempo y ojalá les guste) (Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en contarme)
1. La Convocatoria del Linaje: parte 1

Era un domingo, y Jonathan estaba volviendo de su día de campo con Erina en el carruaje, feliz del tiempo que pasó con su amada.

El día era soleado pero con unas pocas nubes en la distancia, que se fusionaban con la lejanía del cielo, demostrando que no iba ningún riesgo de lluvia; Era un día cálido, pero soportable. Este tipo de clima era raro en la zona.

Estaban disfrutando de sus últimos días en inglaterra antes de tomar un bote a Estados Unidos, llevando la carga maldita de su hermano falso.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre detectó a un sujeto de extrañas ropas caminando en el costado de la ruta. Parecía que iba en la misma dirección que ellos.

Al poco tiempo el carruaje lo pasó de largo por la clara mayor velocidad que tenían, y Jonathan al poco tiempo se olvidó de él y comenzó a charlar con Erina.

"No puedo esperar a ya ser una madre, JoJo, gracias por este hermoso día, te amo tanto."

"Y te amo a ti, Erina"

Al tiempo llegaron a la mansión Joestar, se fueron a cambiar y Jonathan estaba en la bibloteca cuando lo llamaron.

"Señor Joestar, lo llaman en la puerta" avisó el mayordomo.

"Gracias Elton, avisale que ahora voy" Jonathan contestó.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

Cuando abrió la puerta su mayordomo, se encontró al hombre con vestimenta extraña del camino.

"Jonathan Joestar, es un placer llegar a conocerlo señor." El señor le alzó la mano para saludar. "Mi nombre es Ringo Smith, debo comunicarle sobre algo, se necesita de su ayuda"

Jonathan recibe a la visita y lo lleva a la sala de estar donde le llevan unos tés.

"¿De qué me quería hablar, Señor Smith?" Jonathan pregunta.

"Señor Joestar, se necesita su ayuda. El mundo podría depender en ello." El señor le responde, con un aura nervioso.

"¿De qué está hablando?"

"Déjeme que le explique... Para empezar, no vengo de este tiempo, es decir, vengo del futuro. Ya se que esto suena loco, pero debe creerme. Vengo del año 2019. Resulta que en Marzo de 2017, surgió un hombre, Outfield, que descubrió un poder increíble, y con ese mismo poder controló a todos los gobernantes mas importantes del mundo. En Mayo de 2018 recibió el poder total del mundo. Volvió de nuestro planeta su sueño ideal, donde todo es a su querer. Eso trajo muchísimos problemas... Ya que este hombre no es hostil, han surgido muchisimas hambrunas, resistencias y guerras en contra de ese poder, pero nunca se lo pudo derrotar. Tiene toda una armada a su favor, influyendo la injusticia por donde vaya."

Jonathan estaba maravillado, y a la vez curioso ¿Estará diciendo la verdad este señor? Parece una persona amable...

"¿Y piensa que con mi ayuda van a poder derrotarlo?" Preguntó.

" Me contrató la organización Speedwagon. Puede que el nombre te parezca familiar, el fundador se que te había conocido... El tema es, esta organización ha conocido la historia del linaje Joestar, y sabe su potencial. A la vez, somos la principal organización de la resistencia. Y creemos que con el poder de todos los Joestar combinados, es posible darle un fin al poder de Outfield."

"¿Quiere decir que tengo un linaje?"

"Si, y uno muy poderoso. Bueno, Jonathan;¿Aceptaría ayudarnos a darle un fin al mandato de Outfield?"

Jonathan, con su adoración por la justicia, no dudó.

"Por supuesto, cuenten conmigo"


	2. La Convocatoria del Linaje: parte 2

"¿Así que esto es el futuro?" Preguntó Jonathan maravillado por los autos y la luz eléctrica.

"Esto sería tu futuro, pero mi pasado" Ringo respondió, a lo que Jonathan lo miró con una cara confusa.

"Este es el año 1942. Vinimos a buscar a tu nieto"

"¿Mi nieto?" Jonathan preguntó emocionado.

"Así es, escuché que él vivía por aquí en esta época..."

"¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Cómo es?"

"Pues, su nombre es Jose..." Iba a decir Ringo cuando un hombre a unos metros lo interrumpió.

"¡Joseph Joestar!" El hombre que había gritado esto era fortachón pero gordo, y estaba saludando a otro hombre, pero este era alto y musculoso, con pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

"Es él. Puedo sentirlo, él tiene que ser mi nieto" Jonathan luego se dirigió al hombre castaño, y lo abrazó. "Es lindo poder conocer a nuevos miembros de la familia"

"¿Dis... culpe?" Este hombre dijo incómodamente. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Joseph Joestar?" Ringo preguntó, a lo que el hombre asintió.

El otro hombre que estaba al lado de Joseph se despidió y se marchó.

"Joseph, necesitamos hablarte de algo... ¿Tienes un minuto?"

"¡Si, claro!" Dijo y fueron a un café cerca del lugar donde estaban, donde le explicaron todo lo que Ringo le había explicado a Jonathan anteriormente.

"Y tú..." Lo señala a Jonathan "¿Quién eres?"

"Yo pues... ¡Soy tu abuelo!" Dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa en su boca.

"¿Whaaaaat? Pero pareces de mi edad... ¿Vienes del pasado?"

"Así es, es un honor poder conocerte... aunque puede ser que nos hayamos conocido ya, ¿no? Puede que sea mi yo viejo..."

Hubo un silencio mortal por unos segundos.

"No, nunca te conocí... este..."

Ringo reaccionó al hecho que se estaba por dar a conocer la muerte de Jonathan, y rápidamente le preguntó a Joseph "Pues, Joseph, ¿nos podrías ayudar con este tema?"

"¡Oh yeah! Solo esperen que me voy a despedir de Suzy Q, no la quiero preocupar" Joseph dio unas risitas.

Luego estaban caminando juntos hacia la casa de Joseph.

Jonathan miró a Ringo "¿A quién vamos a ir a buscar luego?"

"Iremos a buscar a tu tataranieto, que es el nieto de Joseph. Vamos a ir a Japón, 1988. Habría pasado un año desde que volvió de Egipto creo... Les voy a hacer de traductor, aunque se que Jotaro sabe hablar en inglés, ya que su madre es americana."

"¿La madre es la hija de Joseph?"

"Así es" Ringo respondió, y al darse cuenta habían llegado a la casa.

"¡Suzy Q, ya volví!" Dijo Joseph después de tocar el timbre.

Una señora bonita abrió la puerta y saludó susurrando "¡Hola Joseph! Está Holy durmiendo, así que no hagan mucho ruido... ¿Y estos caballeros quienes son?"

"Jonathan, un placer conocerla" se presentó y le dio un beso en la mano, a lo que Suzy Q se ruborizó.

"Ringo Smith, un gusto"

"Iré a preparar unos tés, acabo de hornear un pastel de chocolate, acompañará bien" Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina a preparar los tés.

"Que linda casa que tienes, Joseph" Jonathan le dijo. Era una casa moderna para la época, pero a la vez familiar. Nueva York en ese momento no era lo que es ahora. Los edificios y los rascacielos recién en los 80s.

"Ja ja ja, ¡gracias!" Dijo Joseph riéndose "Jonathan, tengo una pregunta"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tú también sabes utilizar el Hamon? La abuela Erina me dijo que utilizabas una fuerza extraña... ¿Esa fuerza era el Hamon?"

"Así es, hice un entrenamiento con un amigo, Gyro Zeppeli, y aprendí todo lo que se ahora"

Al escuchar el apellido, Joseph se paró y dijo "¡El abuelo de Caesar!"

A la distancia se escuchó un llanto de bebé

"¡Oh no! Desperté a Holy" Dijo Joseph llevándose la mano a la cara.

"¡Joseph ve a ver a Holy! Estoy ocupada" Suzy Q le ordenó a la distancia.

"Ya vuelvo"

Un minuto pasó hasta que llegó Suzy Q con el pastel y el té.

"Lo siento, Joseph siempre es así de ruidoso, pero es un buen padre." Suzy Q mira para el lado donde Joseph se fue, con una mirada enamorada.

Un pequeño rato pasó mientras Suzy Q servía el té, y Joseph volvió con un bebé en los brazos.

"Les presento a Holy, mi hija"

"¡Que linda!" Jonathan dijo. "¿Puedo?..."

"Si si claro" Joseph le pasó cuidadosamente a Holy.

"Bueno, Suzy Q, necesitaba hablarte de algo... Necesito irme por un tiempo."

Suzy Q lo miró sorprendida. "¿De qué estas hablando?"

Posteriormente, Ringo y Joseph le explicaron a Suzy Q todo.

"Entiendo..." Ella dijo "Cuidate mucho Joseph, te vamos a estar esperando" le dio un beso.

"Gracias Suzi Q" Joseph se levantó "Las voy a extrañar"

Y así fue como los tres salieron, hasta que Joseph le preguntó a Ringo "¿Y cómo es que vamos a ir al futuro?"

"La verdad es que no entendí cómo es que llegamos aquí, un minuto estábamos en Inglaterra en mi año y otro minuto estábamos aquí" Jonathan dijo.

"Pues, creo que es hora de que les cuente lo que son los Stands. Mi Stand, aunque no sea bueno en batalla, puede ser muy útil. El poder de mi Stand es el viaje en el tiempo, pero solo lo puedo utilizar una vez al día, si a la vez de viajar en el tiempo quiero viajar también en el espacio"

"¿Y qué es un Stand?" Preguntó Jonathan.

"Es una 'materialización' del alma, o energía vital. Pueden tener diferentes formas, poder y habilidades. Mi Stand se llama Sentimental Journey."

"Aún no entiendo nada" Joseph dijo.

"Seguramente lo sepan cuando lleguemos al próximo destino. Pero por hoy tenemos que pasar la noche aquí, así podemos viajar no solo en el tiempo sino que también en el espacio."

"¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! Pueden quedarse en mi casa" Dijo Joseph.

Y así, Jonathan y Ringo se quedaron en la casa de Joseph, para partir hacia Japón el día siguiente.


	3. La Convocatoria del Linaje: parte 3

"¡¿A cuánto en el futuro habías dicho que fuimos?! ¡What the hell!" Grita Joseph con asombro mirando a su alrededor.

"Wow que lindo es Japón, una vez que se termine todo esto me gustaría volver con Erina cuando nazca mi bebé..." Dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa.

Joseph se acercó a Ringo y le susurró. "¿No le dijiste que va a morir antes que nazca mi padre?"

"¿Qué piensas? Me dijeron que no mencione muertes a ninguno, por las dudas. Además, mira lo feliz que se ve..."

Joseph mira a Jonathan, que está observando los cerezos altos, y los pétalos rosas que caen sobre él; parece disfrutando el momento. "Tienes razón"

De repente los tres escuchan algo raro. Parecen gritos, gritos de mujeres... ¿Habrá peligro? Entonces deciden correr hacia los gritos. Cuando llegan, miran a una barrera de chicas en uniforme gritando a un hombre alto en uniforme japonés, que llevaba una gorra puesta.

"Yare yare daze. Aléjense perras." El hombre les grita a las chicas.

Tanto Jonathan como Joseph no podían creer lo que dijo.

"Ese no puede ser que sea mi descendiente ¡Si fuera yo me quedaría con todas! Je je..." Joseph da unas risitas burlonas.

"¿Cómo puede tratarlas de esa manera? Son damas, y debería tratarlas con respeto." Jonathan menciona.

"Pues mas les vale saberlo ya, ese joven es Jotaro Kujo, tu tataranieto, Jonathan, y tu nieto, Joseph." Les explicó Ringo.

"¿Kujo? ¿Holly se casó con un japonés? Ah, ahora tiene sentido el por qué estamos en Japón, jejeje" Joseph se acerca un poco a Jotaro "¡Hey, tú!" Lo llama Joseph su nieto, cuya mirada se clava en él "Yes, tú, ven aquí pequeño"

Jonathan deja escapar una risa. Le causaba gracia que lo llamara pequeño cuando el joven era de la misma altura que Joseph. Hasta parecía mas alto por la gorra.

"¿Quién eres tú para llamarme así?" Dijo Jotaro fríamente.

"¡Ayy tenle mas cariño a tu abuelo! Vamos, ponle un poco mas de ánimo, no viajamos hasta aca para que nos mires así." Joseph dice animadamente. Pero Jotaro lo ignora y se empieza a alejar.

"¿What?"

"¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? No debes ser el abuelo que él conoce, acuérdate que este es otro tiempo, Joseph" Jonathan dice con una sonrisa, y sigue a Jotaro. "Disculpa el comportamiento de mi compañero allí, no debiste entender nada"

"No importa, si necesitan direcciones sobre turismo yo no se nada, pídanle a otra persona"

"Espera, no es que somos turistas, tenemos que hablar contigo, Jotaro" Jonathan dijo calmado.

Jotaro se sorprendió cuando escuchó su nombre. "¿Cómo sabe..."

"Por eso, necesitamos hablar"

Las chicas que lo seguían antes miraban con curiosidad. Jotaro se dio cuenta de esto y les gritó que se vallaran. Las chicas decían entre sí cosas como 'es tan hermoso~' 'sabes que me lo dijo a mí' 'ya quisieras, me lo dijo a mi' 'ja, con lo fea que eres' 'ah y tú', etc.

"Bueno, podemos hablar, pero solo si el raro de allí deja de llamarme pequeño" Jotaro mira a Joseph en la distancia, quien estaba con Ringo.

"¡Hey, escuché eso!" Joseph se enojó.

Entonces los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa que había en el parque donde estaban.

"Bueno... resulta que él si es tu abuelo, Joseph Joestar, aunque parezca alguien de tu edad." Jonathan mira a Joseph. "Y yo, bueno, soy tu tatarabuelo, Jonathan Joestar" Sonrió un poco. "Ya se que esto puede sonar loco, pero deja que Ringo aquí te explique mejor"

A continuación Ringo le explica lo mismo que le explicó a Jonathan y Joseph.

"Espera, hay algo que no entiendo" Dijo Jotaro "Me había contado mi abuelo... " mira a Joseph "mi abuelo del presente, que Dio le había robado el cuerpo a..."

"¡NOOOOOO!" Gritaron Joseph y Ringo y se pararon de los asientos. Joseph que estaba al lado le susurró "luego te contamos"

"Bueno... ustedes no tienen Stands, no? ¿Van a utilizar hamon?" Continuó Jotaro.

"Así es, mira" Joseph le muestra una mano rodeada de destellos dorados. Parecía como electricidad, pero con mas poder. Jonathan hizo lo mismo. "¿Nosotros nunca vimos un Stand, cómo se ven?"

"No estoy seguro que van a poder ver Stands" Ringo comentó. "Solo los usuarios de Stands pueden verlos... pero creo que el Hamon funciona casi de la misma manera que los Stands, de verdad no se ahora que lo pienso..."

Jotaro invocó a Star Platinum. Se ve que Jonathan y Joseph podían verlo, porque se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a aquel espíritu guerrero.

"¿Y puedes controlar esa cosa?" Joseph preguntó.

"Sí." Jotaro respondió fríamente. Y luego se dio vuelta a Jonathan y Ringo "Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar algo a mi casa antes de irnos."

"¿Eso significa que nos vas a ayudar?" Pregunta Ringo, y Jotaro asiente.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" Pregunta Jonathan.

"Como quieran." Jotaro responde y empieza a caminar hacia su casa.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Jotaro, se encuentran con una casa hermosa estilo japonés tradicional.

Tenia un parque gigante con estanques, puentes y hermosas plantas.

Cuando entraron a la casa la mamá de Jotaro lo saludó "¡Hola Jotaro! Hoy volviste de la escuela temprano." Dijo y se dio cuenta de los tres hombres parados atrás de Jotaro. "Oh, deben ser amigos de Jotaro, hola, mi nombre es Holly Kujo, pero pueden llamarme Seiko si quieren..." Dijo Holly pero ellos no pudieron entender porque ella habló en japonés.

"Yare yare... Madre, ellos hablan en inglés, no en japonés." Jotaro le corrigió.

"¿Oh, bueno, son extranjeros?" Dijo esta vez en inglés.

Joseph estaba totalmente maravillado. "¡¿Holly?! Mira lo que haz crecido" Dijo y la abrazó.

"Oh" Holly estaba sorprendida.

De repente se escuchó la voz de un hombre grande desde la puerta del fondo

"Jotaro, tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?"

Era Joseph Joestar, pero el de ese año. Este señor luego mira al hombre que estaba abrazando a Holly. "¿Y quien se supone que eres tú para tocar a mi hija?"

Joseph joven deja de abrazarla y mira al señor que lo está intimidando. "Oh, perdón, me dejé llevar, usted debe ser el señor Kujo, verdad?"

Ringo parecía asombrado, y Jonathan se había dado cuenta de esto. "¿Quién es este señor Ringo?"

Joseph viejo mira al Joseph joven con curiosidad "No, no, Holly es mi hija. Mi nombre es Joseph Joestar... Te me haces familiar... ¿Nos conocimos en algún momento?"

"Oh... Eso debe ser extraño" Jonathan comenta.

Tanto Jonathan como Ringo y Jotaro miran al Joseph joven quien parece estar en shock. "¿Me voy a convertir en eso? Digo, no esta nada mal, pero... ¡Oh no! ¡Esto es demasiado raro para mi!"

Parecía como que Joseph viejo se había dado cuenta de quien era el joven parado frente a él, porque se quedó con la boca abierta. "¡OH MY GOOOOD!" Fue lo único que dijo.

"SOMOS LA MISMA PERSONA WHAT THE HELL" Joseph joven gritó.

"¿CÓMO LLEGÓ MI YO JOVEN AQUÍ? HOLLY SHIT" Joseph viejo dijo.

"Bueno... Esta situación si que es bizarra." Jonathan comentó.

La única que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando era Holly, que miraba solamente.

"Bueno mientras los viejos se gritan me voy a buscar lo que vine a buscar." Jotaro se va de la habitación.

"¿De qué año vienes? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué vienes a hacer? ¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo de esto?" Joseph viejo le pregunta a su ser joven.

"Emm... Vengo de 1942, llegué con el Stand de Ringo, y me da flojera explicar eso, y ni idea por qué no lo recuerdas ¿Cuántos años tienes? Digo... ¿tengo? No... ¿Tenemos?"

"70 años, je. Si que nos vemos bien para nuestra edad, ¿no?"

"¡70 años! ¡Wow, si que nos vemos bien!"

Los dos Josephs se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

"Creo... voy a traer refrescos" Holly dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Quieren sentarse en la sala de estar hasta que llegue Jotaro?"

"No hace falta, ya estoy aquí" Jotaro apareció en la puerta. "Vámonos. Adiós viejo, adiós madre." Dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Adónde crees que te vas pequeño?" Pregunta Joseph viejo ahora seriamente.

"Nos vamos los cuatro... Tenemos que hacer algo." Jotaro mira a Joseph viejo en los ojos. Le expresaba que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Joseph viejo asintió "Le explicaré de alguna forma a tu madre, buena suerte"

Y los cuatro partieron.

"¿A donde iremos ahora?" Preguntó Joseph.

"Vamos al pueblo de Morioh, queda aquí en Japón así que podemos viajar hoy hacia allí, por tren. El año será 2000." Explicó Ringo.

"¿¡2000!? Wow, pienso en ese año y parece un futuro tan lejano..." Dijo Joseph.

"Bueno, vamos hacia la estación de tren"


	4. La Convocatoria del Linaje: Parte 4

Luego de partir hacia la estación de tren, Joseph, Jonathan, Jotaro y Ringo se estaban tomando un tren con el que estarían llegando a un pueblo llamado Morioh.

Allí Ringo hizo aparecer una especie de MP3 de los 2000s, que largaba un aura místico, y mientras seleccionaba una fecha, Jotaro se acercó y le preguntó "¿Ese es tu Stand?"

Ringo lo miró por un segundo y luego volvió la vista al dispositivo "Así es, puede que ya no se vea tan moderno, para mi época, heh... Obtuve mi Stand en 2006, vivía en Arizona, y me gustaba pasear en moto por el desierto. Hay un lugar que llaman la Palma del Diablo, que le llamaban un lugar maldito, que aparecía a veces en el desierto, pero ni me había enterado que estaba allí."

Pausó y miró la ventana de la cabina "Luego empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas, como algunas veces que salía de la escuela, pero de repente volvía a ser la mañana de vuelta, y luego cuando me enojaba por eso volvía a ser tarde de nuevo. A la larga descubrí que tenía este poder y aprendí a controlarlo y sus alcances. Creo que fue allí donde conseguí mi Stand"

"Hm" Fue lo único que respondió Jotaro.

"Stands... Me parecen tan extraños" comentó Jonathan.

"Me imagino lo útil que hubiera sido tener un Stand cuando tuve que luchar contra los Hombres del Pilar" Joseph añadió.

"¿Hombres del Pilar?" Preguntaron Jotaro y Jonathan.

"Oh si, eran enormes, casi inmortales, vivieron por milenios... Si no hubiese sido por el Hamon, Kars hubiera matado todo y no estaríamos aquí. La verdad es que tuve suerte jeje"

"Suena a que eran fuertes" Jonathan dijo.

"No hay forma de poder explicar su fuerza" Joseph dijo orgullosamente.

"Por lo menos no paraban el tiempo ¿No?" Jotaro dijo, y todos lo miraron.

"¿El Stand de alguien podía hacer eso?" Joseph preguntó.

"Dio" Fue la respuesta.

"¡¿Dio?!" Jonathan preguntó preocupado.

"No te preocupes está muerto"

"Pero yo pensaba que lo había matado..." Jonathan parecía desilusionado, mirando el suelo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la Estación de Morioh, donde se bajaron y se quedaron por ahí. La gente miraba a Jonathan y Joseph raro, ya que llevaban ropa de su época, pero ellos los ignoraban.

"Bueno" Dijo Ringo mirando al reloj de la estación "Es hora, ahora solo debo marcar la fecha y cuando les diga... Bueno, ya saben Joseph y Jonathan, agárrenme del brazo."

Luego Ringo hizo aparecer su Stand y marcó una fecha. Este empezó a hacer unos ruidos mecánicos que se hacían más rápidos cuanto más tiempo pasaba. "¡Ahora!"

Y fue ahí cuando sintieron como si estuviesen cayendo, como si sus almas se fuesen del cuerpo por unos segundos, y después volvieran.

Ringo luego se fijó en un quiosco que había en la estación la fecha de un periódico, y asintió "Si, es 4 de Abril del año 2000"

"Todavía no me la creo esa que estamos en el 2000" Joseph comentó.

"¿A dónde tenemos que ir ahora?" Preguntó Jotaro.

"Vamos a la casa de Josuke" Ringo respondió .

"¿Josuke?" Jonathan preguntó "¿Es el hijo de Jotaro, no?"

A esto Jotaro lo vio con cara preocupada.

"No creo, con esa actitud anti mujer ni siquiera esposa va a conseguir el nene" Joseph dijo.

"No, es... Bueno, mejor les cuento cuando lleguemos allí" Ringo contestó y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Josuke.

"Ese no puede ser Jotaro... Se ve demasiado joven" Un chico bajo con pelo blanco pasando por al lado dijo, acompañado de dos otros chicos, los dos mas altos que él; uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en forma de equis en la cara y otro con un peinado peculiar.

Jotaro, al escuchar su nombre, se dio vuelta.

"¡Es verdad! Se parece muchísimo." El chico con la cicatriz dijo. "¿Verdad, Josuke?"

Apenas los hombres escucharon ese nombre, se dieron vuelta.

"¿Josuke Higashikata?" Ringo preguntó.

"¿Yo?" Josuke apuntó su dedo a si mismo. "¿Cómo saben mi nombre?"

"Necesitamos hablar contigo" Dijo Joseph.

"Jotaro... ¿Quienes son estos hombres?"

Jotaro soltó un soplido "No se de dónde me conoces, pero yo no te conozco... aún. No soy el Jotaro que conoces."

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

"¿Y quiénes son los otros?" El peli blanco al lado de Josuke preguntó.

"Creo que lo mas educado sería presentarnos. Me llamo Jonathan Joestar, un gusto. Veo que conocen a Jotaro aquí, luego ese de allí es Ringo... Y este de aquí es Joseph Joestar"

"¡¿EHHH?!" Los tres exclamaron.

"¿Eres el Señor Joestar?" El chico con la cicatriz preguntó "Pero, no te ves para nada como él... Además que eres joven, es imposible"

"Capaz tuvo otro hijo y acaban de descubrirlo. Es eso, Jotaro ¿No?"

Josuke asumió.

"¿Otro hijo? ¿Ringo, de qué está hablando?" Joseph preguntó preocupado.

"Josuke es tu hijo, Joseph... Alrededor de los 62, tuviste una aventura con una mujer japonesa..." Ringo empezó a explicar.

"OH MY GOD" Joseph gritó poniendo sus manos en la cara. "¿Cómo pasó eso? Pero si Suzi Q..."

"¿De qué está hablando este?" Josuke preguntó. "Jotaro, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Se ve que él es tu padre" Respondió Jotaro.

"Buen chiste, ahora enserio ¿Quienes son? "

"Yare Yare Daze" Jotaro suspiró.

"Y tú te llamabas Jonathan, ¿Verdad?" El petiso le preguntó.

"Así es ¿Y tú eres?"

"Me llamo Koichi Hirose... Quería preguntarte ¿Eres pariente de Josuke? Lo digo por tu apellido..."

"Si, si Joseph es el padre de Josuke, significa que soy su bisabuelo. Se que puede sonar extraño, pero es porque venimos del pasado. Es una larga historia, pero..." Jonathan mira a Josuke. "Josuke, necesitamos tu ayuda. Deja que Ringo te explique mejor, pero de veras necesitamos que entiendas."

"Emm" Josuke no sabía qué responder.

"Por cierto, me gusta tu cabello. Creo que es único y tiene personalidad" Jonathan dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!" Josuke respondió felizmente. "Bueno, escucharé. Chicos, los veo mas tarde entonces, adiós Okuyasu, Koichi."

"Adiós Josuke" Okuyasu y Koichi se despidieron y se fueron.

"¿Quieren ir al café Rengatei? Así estamos más cómodos" Josuke ofreció.

"¿Tienen comida ahí? No comemos desde que dejamos mi casa y me estoy muriendo de hambre." Joseph dijo.

"Si, creo que también tienen comida" Josuke respondió y fueron al café. Jonathan se pidió un agua y un sandwich de carne y vegetales, Joseph se pidió una gaseosa y pollo frito, Jotaro unos fideos y una limonada, y Josuke como ya había comido se pidió un café y unas masitas.

A continuación Ringo le explicó sobre lo que pasó y lo que debían hacer. "Además que tus habilidades curativas harían del grupo invencible."

"No se cómo podría creerte. Parece sacado de cualquier lugar ¿2019? ¿Ustedes son mis parientes? Esto es mas raro que el tipo que dice que es un alien. Perdón, pero no puedo creerte."

"¿Cómo podemos hacer que nos creas?" Preguntó Joseph dándole un mordisco a su pollo frito.

"Bueno, si de veras eres Jotaro... ¿Tienes tu Star Platinum? Y, Señor Joestar, tienes tu Stand también, ¿No?"

Jotaro hizo aparecer su Star Platinum, pero Joseph no sabía qué hacer. "Yo no tengo Stand, o al menos todavía no. Pero tengo Hamon si te hace creer algo" Dijo.

"¿Qué es el Hamon?" Josuke preguntó.

Jonathan empezó a explicar "Es una técnica que utilizamos para luchar contra vampiros..."

"¡Y super-hombres antiguos!" Joseph añadió.

"... Y super-hombres antiguos, que consta en el poder de la respiración para replicar el poder del Sol."

"¿Vampiros? ¿Hombres antiguos?" Josuke preguntó confuso.

"SUPER-hombres antiguos" Joseph lo corrigió.

"Bueno, eso se escucha aún mas loco que lo de antes."

"¡Pero mira!" Joseph dijo y le mostró el Hamon que chispoteaba al rededor de su mano. Jonathan le siguió.

"Qué-" Josuke miró asombrado.

"Te lo dije, soy tu padre" Joseph le dijo con una sonrisa descarada como diciendo 'ja, te lo dije'.

"Bueno, no puedo descreer eso... Y ese es Star Platinum..."

"¿Vienes con nosotros o no?" Joseph le preguntó.

"Bueno, supongo que necesitan un curador" Josuke dedujo. "Ok voy con ustedes"

"¡Great!" Joseph dijo.

"Bueno, entonces partimos hacia Nápoles mañana, primero tenemos que pasar la noche en Morioh... ¿Nos recomiendas algún hotel, Josuke?" Ringo le pidió la cuenta a una mesera a continuación.

"Y, está el Morioh Grand Hotel, ahí fue donde Jotaro... El de ahora, se hospedó cuando vino a Morioh" Josuke explicó.

"Bien, entonces partiremos allí, nos vemos mañana... ¿Te parece a las 9am?"

"¡Bueno, entonces nos vemos!" Josuke pagó por su comida y se fue hacia su casa. Todavía estaba bastante confundido y se notaba en la cara.

Entonces los cuatro fueron al hotel y pidieron dos habitaciones. Jonathan fue con Jotaro y Joseph fue con Ringo. Las habitaciones eran bastante amplias. Tenían dos camas dobles, una pequeña sala de estar con sillones, y un baño.

Cuando Jonathan y Jotaro se acomodaron, Jonathan se acostó en su cama y miró a Jotaro.

"¿Así que conociste a Dio?"

Jotaro que estaba tirado en uno de los sillones giró su cabeza hacia Jonathan.

"Hm" asintió.

"Él era... bueno, se suponía que era mi hermano. Verás, mi padre le debía a su padre un favor, y cumplió ese favor dejándole a Dio vivir en mi hogar. Pero en realidad nunca nos llevamos bien... Apenas llegó a mi hogar la primera vez, se notaba que no venía con buenas intenciones. Pensé que podía cambiar, pero se ve que hasta tu época siguió siendo el mismo... Debió haber una razón por la que tú lo mataste..." Jonathan tomó una pausa y suspiró "Lo que no entiendo, es cómo es que sobrevivió ¿Acaso consiguió un cuerpo nuevo? ¿O se regeneró?"

"No te lo puedo decir, lo siento" Jotaro dijo cortantemente.

"¿Por qué no?" Jonathan lo miró confundido.

"Me dijeron que no puedo. Tiene que ver con tu futuro"

"¿Mi futuro? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi futuro con la forma en la que sobrevivió Dio?"

Jotaro miró para otro lado, intentando no decir nada.

En cambio, Jonathan lo miraba ahora aún mas cuidadosamente. Y a la vez trataba de averiguar la conexión.

"A ver, tuvo que haber conseguido otro cuerpo, porque solo siendo una cabeza no podría haber hecho nada... El cuerpo... ¿Era de algún conocido mío? ¿Eso es lo que tiene que ver con mi futuro?" Jonathan en este momento parecía preocupado y tenso.

Jotaro también estaba tenso, y utilizó su talento para guardar silencio lo mejor que pudo.

"O puede ser... Por favor dime... ¿Era mi cuerpo?"

"¡Hmph!" Esa deducción tomó a Jotaro desprevenido.

"Entiendo..." Jonathan parecía decepcionado. Pero de repente y muy inesperadamente, Su cara cambió por una de determinación. "Mi amigo el Sr. Zeppeli sabía cómo iba a morir, y lo hizo con orgullo y honorablemente. Tengo que honrarlo, y seguir su ejemplo."

"Entiendo" Jotaro dijo con alivio. Luego de eso se fueron a dormir.

Cuando los cuatro salieron del hotel, se encontraron con Josuke esperando en la puerta.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo durmieron?" Los saludó. Parecía mas lúcido que el día anterior.

"Hola Josuke, te veo mejor" Jonathan lo saludó.

"Si, estuve pensando ayer, ahora tiene mas sentido, jajaja" Dijo Josuke llevándose la mano al pelo.

"Entonces... ¿Están listos?" Ringo preguntó.

"¿A dónde iremos ahora?" Jotaro preguntó.

"A Nápoles, Italia. En el año 2002" Ringo explicó. "Va a ser un poco difícil llegar a este Joestar, ya que es el jefe de una mafia"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron Joseph y Josuke.

"Lo verán cuando lleguemos. Ahora, ténganse de mi, tenemos que partir"


	5. La Convocatoria del Linaje: Parte 5

Después de que Ringo eligiera la fecha, hora y lugar del destino, los cuatro Joestars se agarraron de su brazo y tuvieron la sensación abismal del salto en el tiempo. Cuando llegaron, estaban en la hermosa ciudad de Nápoles.

"¡Wow, que hermosa vista!" Exclamó Josuke.

"Me hace acordar un poco a Venecia" Añadió Joseph.

"Tengan cuidado, esta ciudad está llena de carteristas" Ringo advirtió y miró al cielo. "Tenemos que encontrar una forma de llegar a Giorno... Él va a ser una parte importante de nuestro plan"

"Y este Giorno... ¿Quién es exactamente?" Jonathan preguntó.

"¡Oh! Pues..." Ringo no sabía cómo explicarse "¿Me creerías si te digo que es prácticamente tu hijo?"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos menos Jotaro que mostró una apenas cara asombrada.

"Pero si Jonathan tendría mas de 100 años ahora... ¿Cómo podría ser?" Joseph preguntó.

"Fue Dio utilizando mi cuerpo, ¿Verdad?" Jonathan preguntó seriamente.

"C-¿Cómo lo sabe?" Ringo preguntó preocupado. Jotaro miró a un costado, y se notaba que Joseph se dio cuanta de esto.

"JOTARO TE VOY A PEGAR WAAAAH ERA UNA COSA QUE NO TENÍAS QUE HACER" Joseph se abalanzó hacia Jotaro pero Jotaro suspiró y lo esquivó.

"Yare Yare..."

"No le culpen, yo lo descubrí por mi cuenta" Jonathan se explicó.

"No entiendo... ¿De qué hablan?" Josuke preguntó, confuso.

"Dio, el hermano postizo de Jonathan, era un vampiro que le robó el cuerpo a Jonathan porque él le cortó la cabeza y necesitaba un cuerpo, y se ve que tuvo hijos cuando estaba en Egipto cuando volvió en mi época" Jotaro explicó.

"Lo de todos los días" Joseph añadió.

"Necesitamos el premio a la familia mas rara" Josuke dijo.

"Creo que ganaríamos varios de esos premios" Josuke dijo animado, y él y Josuke se pusieron a reír.

"Que lindos, padre e hijo" Jonathan dijo con una sonrisa.

De pronto un grupo de niños pasó por al lado de ellos. Parecían de unos 8 a 10 años, y dos de ellos iban en bicicletas.

"Miren el pelo de esa persona, parece una rata muerta" Dijo uno con un tono burlón señalando a Josuke. Luego todo ese grupo se puso a reír a carcajadas.

"Oh no" Dijo Ringo preocupado.

Jonathan miró a Josuke, que tenía los pelos parados de la rabia y un aura amenazadora.

"¡¿QUÉ. ACABAS. DE DECIR. SOBRE MI CABELLO?!"

Josuke hizo aparecer a Crazy Diamond que empujó a los niños de las bicicletas y las tiró a las paredes de los edificios en el lugar.

Después la mayoría de los niños se asustaron y huyeron, pero uno de los que estaban en las bicicletas se había torcido el pie cuando se cayó y no podía pararse.

"¡Josuke para!" Gritó Joseph.

"¡No lo hagas, Josuke!" Imploró Jonathan.

El niño miraba aterrado a Josuke, que se acercaba de a poco.

"¡Star Platinum!" Jotaro evocó a su stand, que agarró a Crazy Diamond de los brazos para que no se acerque al niño.

"DÉJAME IR JOTARO-" Alborotó Josuke pero paró cuando sintió algo pegarle a la pierna.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Gritó Joseph mirando a los alrededores.

"Ey, niño, andate ahora" Escucharon a alguien decir. Se trataba de un hombre, algo bronceado con ojos oscuros. Tenía puesto una gorra con una forma de flecha en la frente, un top azul y pantalones rojos.

En sus manos sostenía un arma.

"¡Alto, no dispares!" Parecía como que Josuke había recuperado la cordura porque estaba aterrorizado por la herida en su pierna, que resultaba ser de una bala.

"Dale, vi sus Stands, no me pueden engañar" El tipo gruñó. "¿Para quién trabajan? ¿Qué vienen a hacer? ¿Qué tenía que ver el niño con esto?"

"¡Espera, no era nuestra intención dañarle!" Jonathan saltó "Por favor, baja el arma, prometemos no dañar a nadie mas"

"¿Y cómo podría creerles?"

"Disculpa..." Ringo empezó a hablar "¿Conoces a Giorno Giovanna?"

Los ojos del hombre armado se ensancharon al escuchar ese nombre. Pero luego volvió a su cara seria.

"No se de dónde sacaron su nombre, pero antes de que puedan hacerle algo, van a tener que pasar por mí" Apuntó su arma hacia el grupo "¡Sex Pistols!"

Al gritar esto, se escucharon dos disparos y unos gritos de voces agudas.

"¡Pónganse al cubierto!" Gritó Joseph, y todos menos Jotaro se escondieron atrás de la esquina de un edificio. "¡Jotaro!"

Pero Jotaro se quedó para observar bien la situación, y con la excelente precisión de Star Platinum, llegó a atrapar una de las balas. Cuando observó la bala, se llevó una sorpresa. 'El Stand monta la bala' pensó.

"¡Mista, el grandote atrapó la bala con su Stand!" El Stand gritó.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?" Mista aparentemente dijo.

"Los Stands están en las balas" Jotaro les avisó al resto.

"¿No había disparado dos veces?" Josuke cuestionó.

De pronto, una bala le pegó a Jonathan en el torso, que lo tomó por sorpresa.

"¡Jonathan!" Gritó Joseph. Josuke corrió hacia el herido y lo sanó con Crazy Diamond.

"Wow, lo curaste" Joseph lo miró asombrado.

"¡Imposible!" Mista dio un paso atrás "¡No tomaron ni un poco de daño! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!"

"Son parientes de Giorno" Ringo le explicó. "Ese de ahí sería el padre, y el resto... Es complicado"

"Necesitaría pruebas" Mista ahora mas tranquilo dijo.

"Giorno tiene una marca de estrella en el cuello, ¿verdad?" Ringo le preguntó.

"Ehh... Si"

"Es la marca que tienen todos los Joestar. Todos estos señores tienen de ellas, porque son de la misma familia."

Fue entonces que todos le mostraron a Mista sus marcas.

"Bueno, puede ser que les crea" Admitió.

"¿Nos podrías llevar a él?" Ringo finalmente preguntó.

"Está bien, pero si llegan a probar alguna cosa rara, son hombres muertos, eh"

"Me quedo tranquilo" Joseph añadió.

Tras unos minutos de recorrer las calles de Nápoles, Mista encontró una camioneta estacionada, y empezó a charlar con cuyo conductor.

"Entren, chicos" Mista ordenó, y todos se metieron en el baúl, donde habían asientos.

"Me llamo Guido Mista." Les dijo al grupo. "¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Me llamo Joseph Joestar"

"Yo soy Josuke Higashikata"

"Mi nombre es Jonathan Joestar"

"Jotaro Kujo"

"Soy Ringo Smith"

"¿Cómo es que nunca te acercaste a la vida de Giorno, Jonathan? Me dijo él que su papá abandonó a su mamá antes de que naciera"

"Ese no era-"Jonathan empezó a decir pero Joseph lo interrumpió.

"Se arrepiente de todo eso, por eso ahora quiere arreglarlo"

"Ajá..." Mista asintió.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una mansión con un parque gigante, y unos viñedos en los costados.

"Hay unos tipos que quieren ver al Jefe" Mista le dice a un hombre que se acerca a la camioneta.

"¿Son de confianza?" Éste pregunta.

"Por ahora, pero manténganse atentos" Mista le responde, y el hombre ingresa la mansión.

Luego Mista se da vuelta hacia el grupo. "Bueno chicos, van a tener que esperar un poco en la entrada hasta que le digan a Giorno que tiene visitas, porque bueno, así son las cosas, así que entren y esperan ahí"

El interior de la mansión era hermoso. Lleno de arte antiguo, objetos invaluables, mármol pulido y retoques que parecían hechos de oro. Parecía el Palacio de Versalles en miniatura, pero no tan miniatura porque era una mansión.

El grupo esperó en unos sillones de seda verde, y unas doncellas les sirvieron café y les trajeron fiambres frescos.

Al poco rato, un hombre los llamó. "Pueden pasar"

Y el grupo fue guiado hasta una habitación donde había un trono.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Joseph.

"¿Giorno?" Jonathan llamó.

Empezaron a explorar la habitación, hasta que Josuke gritó.

"¡AGHH! ¡UNA TORTUGA!" Se alejo con terror.

"Vamos, no soy tan feo" Escucharon una voz decir.

"¿De dónde vino esa voz?" Josuke miró a su alrededor.

"De aquí, vamos, me vas a hacer sentir mal"

Jotaro se acercó a Josuke "¿Qué pasó, Josuke?"

"Oh dios, no puede ser" Escucharon la voz otra vez.

"¡La tortuga habla!" Josuke exclamó.

"¡JOTARO!" La tortuga lo llamó.

"¿Eh?" Jotaro miró a la tortuga confundido.

"¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE ESTES AQUÍ?¿QUÉ ESTUVISTE TOMANDO PARA VERTE TAN JOVEN?"

"Jotaro, nunca me dijiste que conocías tortugas que hablaran" Josuke le dijo a Jotaro.

"JOTARO SOY YO, POLNAREFF"

"¡Tsk!" Jotaro no lo podía creer. Sonaba como Polnareff, pero no podía ser esa tortuga. ¿Pero cómo podía ser que una tortuga hable? Y mas aún, que lo conozca.

"Ya se, es vergonzoso, una belleza como yo en el cuerpo de un animal, pero de veras soy yo. Cambié cuerpos con una tortuga y mi cuerpo murió, entonces no pude volver a mi forma. Pero bueno... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Polnareff?" Jotaro preguntó.

"Si, soy yo"

"¿Lo conoces, Jotaro?" Josuke preguntó.

"Es... un amigo" Todavía no lo podía creer.

"Polnareff, ¿Los conocés?" Otra voz nueva preguntó.

"Solo conozco a este de aquí, Giorno" Contestó la tortuga.

"¿Y quienes son todos los demás?" Cuando el grupo se dio cuenta, había un joven con pelo arreglado rubio, y era mas bajo que todos los hombres del grupo, parado detrás de una cortina.

"Es... ¿Mi hijo?" Jonathan preguntó casi sin aliento. "Tiene... Tiene mis ojos"

"¿Hijo? ¿De qué hablás? Acaso... ¿Tu nombre es Dio?" Giorno preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Jonathan Joestar. Esto puede sonar loco, pero soy tu padre"

"Mi madre me dijo que mi padre se llamaba Dio"

"Y no se equivoca... Los dos somos tus padres, de alguna forma. Dio era un vampiro que robó mi cuerpo y te tuvo a ti con mi cuerpo"

"Espera, ¿Qué?" Giorno preguntó confuso sentándose en su trono. "Esta es la única foto que tengo de él..." Giorno sacó una foto desde su traje, que era la foto de DIO a espaldas cuando estaba en Egipto.

"Esa marca, mira. Es la marca de los Joestars. Y ese, ese es mi cuerpo" Jonathan apuntó la marca de estrella en la foto.

"¿Tenés una marca así?" Giorno preguntó con curiosidad.

"Si, mira." Jonathan le mostró su marca.

"Pero si dijiste que Dio te robó el cuerpo, cómo es que estas acá ahora?"

"Por la misma razón que todos aquí." Jonathan se hizo a un lado para que Giorno vea a todos los del grupo. "Ese es mi nieto, Joseph Joestar, que viene de 1943..."

"¿SEÑOR JOESTAR?" Polnareff exclamó.

"Así es" Jotaro le dijo.

"¿Cómo puede ser?"

"...Bueno, y ese de ahí es Jotaro Kujo, el nieto de Joseph, que viene del año 1989..."

"Espera... ¿1989? Con razón te ves tan joven" La tortuga añadió.

"Y ese es Josuke, el hijo de Joseph. Viene del año 2000"

"Estas diciendo que... ¿Vienen del pasado?" Giorno preguntó.

"Así es." Ringo, que se había mantenido en el fondo, dio unos pasos al frente. "Giorno, necesitamos tu ayuda. Solo tú tienes el poder del Requirem"

"¿Cómo sabés sobre mi Requirem?" Giorno se alzó del trono.

"Siéntate, que tengo que contarte algo..."

Y Ringo le explicó todo sobre lo que pasaba y debían hacer.

"¿Entonces solo necesitamos ir al futuro a pararlo?" Giorno preguntó.

"Exacto"

"Pero entonces... Tengo que dejar mi puesto momentáneamente..."

"Luego... volverás no te preocupes"

"Entonces voy a encargar a Mista para que guarde mi puesto mientas... Es la única persona a la que realmente confió"

"¿Qué hay de mi?" Polnareff preguntó.

"El único... humano al que confió"

"Bueno eso dolió" Polnareff sonaba ofendido.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde iremos ahora?" Jotaro preguntó.

"Ahora la cosa se complica..." Ringo dijo seriamente. "Es la última persona a la que tenemos que ir a buscar, pero hay un pequeño problema..."

Era el año 2004. Uno podía a veces imaginarse la vida de dos adolescentes en la ciudad de Hemet, California. Lo usual para todos los jóvenes en esa época. Pero había algo especial sobre ellos dos.

Alibi y Finn eran amigos desde que empezaron la secundaria, y cómo se juntaron fue por su mutuo interés por la física y la ingeniería. Alibi parecía conocer bastante de todo, y Finn era un prodigio en matemáticas y mecánica. Eran como un duo de genios.

Alibi tenía un secreto que no sabía cómo podía explicarle a Finn. El era diferente a todas las personas que conocía. El tenía un poder. El poder de poder transformar cosas en pastillas, y así poder "comer" su información. Así fue como él tenía tanto conocimiento. En general convertía libros enteros en pastillas.

Un día Alibi decidió mostrarle ese poder a su amigo, que quedó maravillado.

Se preguntaron si existían mas personas como Alibi, por lo que empezaron a diseñar un nuevo proyecto, que sería una máquina para detectar personas con estos poderes.

•

•

 _Y así es como empieza lo mas importante..._

 _Hola y gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora!_

 _Se les agradece muchísimo que hayan leído lo que escribo, que ya se que no es lo mejor jajaja._

 _Me di cuenta escribiendo este capítulo que soy malísima describiendo escenas de acción._

 _Y sí. Giorno y Mista están hablando en argento._

 _¿Por qué? Porque sí jajajaja_

 _Bueno, déjenme saber lo que piensan hasta ahora sobre la historia, y vuelvo a dar las gracias por leer la historia, que tengan un buen día ^^_


	6. La Convocatoria del Linaje: Parte 6

"Veo que Mista te disparó" Giorno le dijo a Josuke mirando su herida.

"Si... Hubo un malentendido, y me disparó la pierna" Josuke explicó.

"Dejame que te cure la herida" Giorno se acercó.

"Espera... ¿Tú también tienes una habilidad curativa?"

"No realmente, mi habilidad es la de convertir objetos en vida, entonces puedo convertir la bala en las venas y músculos que fueron heridos por la bala"

"Suena doloroso"

"No tenés idea"

Y entonces mientras Giorno sanaba la herida de Josuke, Jonathan, Joseph y Jotaro hablaban con Ringo sobre la siguiente parada.

"El problema con la persona que vamos a buscar... Es que está muerta" Ringo explicó.

"¿Muerta?" Joseph preguntó.

"Tenemos que apurarnos y buscarla antes de que sea muy tarde, mientras solo esté herida. Pero no podemos cambiar nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, porque cambiaria el futuro."

"¿Buscarla? ¿Es una chica?" Jonathan preguntó.

"Así es, su nombre es Jolyne. Como hay que ser rápidos, es mejor que solo dos personas me acompañen a buscarla; Josuke siendo uno, así puede sanarla antes de que muera. ¿Quién mas quiere venir?"

"Hmph, iré yo" Jotaro para la sorpresa de todos se ofreció a ir.

"Bien... ¿Entonces, pueden esperar el resto aquí?" Le preguntó Ringo a Giorno.

"Dale, no hay problema. Así de paso puedo conocer mejor a mi familia"

"Gracias..." Ringo volteó la cabeza hacia Josuke "Josuke, ¿estás mejor?"

"Si... Uf lo que dolió eso. Gracias Giorno" Josuke dijo.

"Giorno, otra cosa..." Ringo le empezó a decir "Necesitamos un barco pequeño, porque necesitamos rescatarla en el océano"

"Bueno, ahora llamo a que traigan uno"

"Ringo, ¿Quién es la Jolyne esta?" Joseph preguntó. Quiero que lo descubran cuando esté aquí , porque podría complicarse la misión si lo supiesen ahora"

Mientras Ringo explicaba esto, Giorno llamó a uno de sus colegas para que lleven un bote al jardín.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Giorno?" Preguntó Josuke.

"Tengo dieciséis años"

"¡¿Qué?! Y a esa edad eres el jefe de la mafia... wow" Josuke se quedó asombrado.

"Es que yo, Giorno Giovanna, tuve un sueño, y con mucho sacrificio pude llegar a donde estoy ahora"

"Great" Josuke dijo con admiración.

Pasaron unos minutos, y una persona llamó a Giorno que el bote ya estaba en el jardín.

Jotaro iba a ser el encargado de manejar el bote, y Ringo y Josuke iban a ser quienes agarren a Jolyne del agua y la sanen.

Entonces Jotaro y Josuke agarraron a Ringo de los brazos, quien había marcado la fecha y hora en su Stand y estaba sosteniendo el asiento del bote.

Cuando dieron el salto en el tiempo, aparecieron en el mar caribeño, en las costas de Florida. Pero el cielo estaba realmente extraño. Se volvía noche y día en milisegundos.

"¿Qué carajo está pasando?" Josuke exclamó aterrorizado.

"¡Rápido, Jotaro! Tenemos que acercarnos a la costa." Ringo gritó.

Las voces casi ni se escuchaban por el sonido del mar que iba más rápido que nunca.

Jotaro aceleró hacia la costa.

"¡Tenemos solo 3 minutos!" Dijo Ringo. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que él exclamó "¡Ahí está!" Señalando a lo que parecía una persona en el agua, con una especie de soga atada a otra cosa.

Josuke se metió al agua y encontró a la chica que decía por medio de su Stand "Se está cansando"

Josuke convocó a Crazy Diamond quien pataleó a una gran velocidad para poder llegar mas rápido a ella.

"Lo mantendré alejado" dijo Jolyne.

Fue ahí cuando Josuke se dio cuenta que había un señor persiguiéndola.

"¡Aléjate de ahí! ¡Está por atacar!" Advirtió Josuke.

"¿Quién-"Jolyne dijo pero Josuke la empujó antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta. Habían esquivado el ataque del enemigo.

"Debemos irnos, ya" Josuke le dijo apurado.

"¡No puedo, tengo que evitar que Pucci..." Intentó decir, pero se desmayó.

"¿Quién eres?" El enemigo preguntó.

"Nada que te incumba" Josuke agarró a Jolyne debajo de su brazo y se impulsó hacia la superficie.

Cuando llegó a poder respirar otra vez, dijo entre respiros "Hay... Alguien... ¡Vamonos!"

Y Ringo ayudó a subir a Jolyne.

Mientras esto sucedía, Jotaro miraba los alrededores apocalípticos, y llegó a detectar un grupo de gente moribunda mas es la orilla. Uno tenía pelo rosado, otra tenía sus manos cortadas, y había un señor mas que le llamó mucho la atención por su vestimenta.

Esa vestimenta... Se parecía mucho a...

No, no podía ser, eso sería imposible...

¿Podía ser él mismo?

"¡Agárrenme, ya, tenemos que irnos!" Ringo gritó nervioso.

Y cuando estaban dando el salto en el tiempo, Jotaro llegó a ver un hombre vestido como un cura subiendo del mar, pero siendo... ¿Capturado? En una especie de cápsula.

Al llegar a Italia, 2002, Josuke atendió las heridas de Jolyne y Jotaro la llevó en sus brazos hasta un una cama que prestó Giorno.

Giorno llamó a unas doncellas para que le consigan ropa seca a Jolyne, quienes la arroparon y le prendieron una estufa en la habitación.

Josuke luego de esto, se acercó a Jotaro. "¿Qué... qué acabamos de ver?" Su cara lo decía todo. Los dos no podían creer lo que habían visto. Parecía el fin del mundo, y lo que Jotaro había visto era aún peor.

"No se... Pero no me gusta nada" Jotaro dijo bajándose la gorra. Le parecía muy raro lo último que había visto en ese lugar. Algo sentía que estaba mal.

"Chicos ¿Cómo les fue?" Jonathan y Joseph los recibieron.

"Bien... creo, Jolyne está inconsciente en esa habitación. Ya sané todas sus heridas... Eran muchas"

Posteriormente, Josuke y Jotaro se dirigieron a Ringo.

"Ahora queremos explicaciones" Josuke le dijo a Ringo.

Ringo se tomó esto por sorpresa. "Este... Estábamos en Florida, 2011. Un antiguo seguidor de DIO casi resetea el universo, eso era lo que pasaba"

"¿Quiénes eran las personas muertas en la orilla?" Jotaro preguntó.

"¡Oh! ¿Llegaste a ver?... Eran unos amigos de Jolyne, de prisión" Ringo explicó.

"¿Prisión?"

"Jolyne sufrió de un arreglo que había hecho el seguidor de DIO con su ex novio, que era que atropellaron a un hombre y la culpa se la dieron a ella."

Jotaro y Josuke se miraron entre los dos. "Yare yare-" Jotaro dijo.

"-dawa" una voz femenina siguió.

El grupo se fijó de dónde venía la voz, y venía de una chica que acababa de salir de la habitación donde estaba antes durmiendo Jolyne. Tenía el pelo color verde lima y azul oscuro, casi negro. Tenía puesto un camisón rosa y una bata blanca.

"¿Se puede saber dónde carajo estoy?" Preguntó. Estaba medio nerviosa, pero su cara cambió cuando vio a Jotaro. Se quedó quieta sin aliento por unos segundos, hasta que terminó abrazándolo. "¡Papá! ¡Estas bien!"

Jotaro se quedó estupefacto. No podía creer lo que la chica acababa de decir.

"¿Papá?" Dijo.

Jolyne dejó de abrazarlo y le echó una mejor mirada. "Espera... ¿Cómo es que te ves tan joven?" Dijo confundida, pero luego recordó lo que ella estaba haciendo antes de que Josuke la salvara "Papá, tenemos que evitar que Pucci destruya el mundo, obtuvo ya el poder que estaba buscando... Mató a todos... Ayudé a Emporio a escapar... ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Espera, espera... ¿Jotaro tiene hija?" Joseph dijo. "Eso significa..." empezó a contar con los dedos "¡Soy tu bisabuelo!"

"¿Qué?" Jolyne lo miró.

"Entonces yo sería el trastatarabuelo" Jonathan dedujo.

"¿Qué se supone que soy yo? ¿El tío abuelo? Oh dios... ¡¿Soy un abuelo?!" Josuke dijo.

"No se, yo me doy por vencido, mi conexión con esta familia ya es suficientemente rara" Giorno comentó. "¿Cuántos años tienes, Jolyne?"

"19 años... ¿Alguien por favor me puede explicar de qué carajo están hablando?" Jolyne dijo frustrada.

"Oh my god, Jotaro, tu hija es mas grande que ti" Joseph se puso a reír.

"Jolyne" Ringo empezó a explicar "Te salvamos la vida porque necesitamos tu ayuda. Ellos de ahí son tus parientes y antepasados, todos vienen de sus respectos años, cuando estaban con su mayor poder. Por eso tu padre, Jotaro, tiene 18 años"

"¿Qué?" Jolyne todavía no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

"Ahora estas en la guarida principal de mi grupo de mafia, en Italia, 2002" Giorno añadió.

"Entonces... ¿Papá, no sabes quien soy yo todavía?" Jolyne le preguntó a Jotaro a lo que respondió negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces te lo digo ya. Mas te vale cuando yo sea niña pasar mas tiempo conmigo, porque mas ausente en mi vida no pudiste estar. A-nó-ta-lo ya" Jolyne le reprochó.

"Oh dios" Jonathan dijo.

"Buena suerte con tu hijita, Jotaro" Joseph le dijo.

"Como si tú hubieses estado en mi vida también viejo" Josuke le confesó.

"¡Oh no! Debo usar mi técnica legendaria... ¡A escapar!" Joseph se fue corriendo de la habitación pero Josuke lo siguió.

"¿A dónde crees que estas yendo?" Su hijo dijo enojado.

Jonathan y Giorno se miraron entre sí.

"¿Está todo bien conmigo?" Jonathan le preguntó.

"Claro, no te puedo culpar de nada" Giorno dijo sonriendo.

Y así el grupo siguió charlando de sus vidas, aventuras, y amigos hasta la noche, cuando fueron llamados a cenar.

Les cocinaron como antipasti una ensalada con sardinas y frutos secos, como plato principal spagetti nero al pesto, y luego vendría el postre que sería tiramisu.

Mientras comían, a Jonathan se le ocurrió preguntarle a Ringo "¿A dónde iremos ahora que ya estamos todos aquí?"

"Vamos a ir al establecimiento principal de la resistencia, donde vamos a discutir el plan para poder llegar a Outfield y vencerlo con los generales" Ringo explicó.

"¿Cómo es este tal Outfield? ¿Qué habilidades tiene su stand?" Giorno preguntó.

"Nadie lo sabe, pero se sabe que el poder de su Stand sólo aumentó a través del tiempo"

"¿Pucci no destruyó el mundo?" Jolyne preguntó.

"No... Fue Outfield quien lo detuvo, a último momento, pero pudo"

Luego del postre, cada uno fue a dormir a unos dormitorios que había en la mansión. Eran todas parecidas a la habitación donde Jolyne estaba durmiendo cuando recién había llegado a ese año; Con paredes empapeladas, con cortinas sofisticadas, alfombras estampadas y con una cama grande y elegante en el medio.

Al día siguiente, Giorno habló con los capós de la mafia, les explicó la situación y concedió el puesto de jefe momentáneamente a Mista.

"¿Están listos todos?" Ringo le preguntó al grupo, y todos asintieron. "Bueno, vamos"

Y activó la habilidad de su stand.

Finn vivía pasando un parque. Cada tarde el volvía de la escuela con su portafolios por el pasadizo del parque, hasta llegar a su casa. Cada mañana Alibi iba a buscarlo para ir juntos a la escuela.

Una tarde, Finn entró al parque para llegar a su casa, pero nunca más salió de allí.


	7. Un Mundo Nuevo: Parte 1

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Era temprano, 6am en un día de otoño, y Alibi iba a ir a buscar a Finn a su casa. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Llevaba su uniforme de invierno porque era una mañana fría brumosa, que era una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, un sweater verde, y una chaqueta azul marino. También tenía puesto la gorra que siempre llevaba./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Él iba por el parque pensando en los examenes que tenían ese día, y cómo él había transformado los libros en pastillas tpara comerlos y se sabía todos y cada uno de los temas perfectamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"El hilo fino de la niebla ocultaba el paisaje, pero el camino y los alrededores se podían visibilizar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"De pronto, a Alibi le llamó la atención un objeto en el césped. Cuando se fue a fijar qué era, descubrió que era un portafolios; pero no un portafolios cualquiera, sino el de Finn./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Al instante Alibi se preocupó. Finn no era de esas personas que olvidaban sus pertenencias en cualquier lugar; era una persona organizada./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" Cuando fue a recogerlo, Alibi se encontró un trozo de tierra donde se notaba que alguien había excavado recientemente. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Alibi pensaba en mil posibilidades, todas las peores que podían haber. Su corazón iba a mil kilómetros por hora./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¡Finn!" Alibi gritó, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió agarrar ese portafolios para ir a buscarlo a su casa. 'Capaz se lo olvidó aquí, voy a llevárselo a su casa'./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Y por eso caminó aún muy preocupado hacia la casa de Finn. Cuando atendieron la puerta, era su madre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Pensaba que se había quedado en tu casa" Ella dijo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Apenas dijo esto, Alibi fue corriendo de vuelta al lugar donde había encontrado el portafolios. Él estaba asustado, preocupado, sentía un vacío en el pecho./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Al encontrar el trozo de tierra recién enterrada, Alibi empezó a excavar con sus propias manos hasta que encontró... ¿un pie? El chico se pegó el susto de su vida en ese momento./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Empezó a desenterrar más, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la nariz fría, y pudo ver lo que no quería. Un amigo suyo, la única persona en todo el mundo que lo entendía, en quien confiaba, con quien había pasado tanto tiempo... estaba allí, el cuerpo sin alma, una carcasa sin contenido; su amigo estaba allí, y a la vez no./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"A continuación Alibi desenterró por completo el cuerpo, cayó en sus rodillas y lo sostuvo en sus brazos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""F-Finn... Siempre fuiste una persona que evitaba el peligro... Una persona completamente normal... ¿Q-Quién habrá sido el monstruo que te hizo esto?" Dijo Alibi entre sollozos. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Todo pasó tan rápido, y ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado esto, ni quién fue el culpable./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? ¿Había alguna forma de saberlo? Para muchos, eso sería imposible. Pero Alibi no era una persona normal. Podía usar su poder para convertir a Finn en una pastilla, comerlo y así poder ver sus últimas memorias, pero eso sería inhumano./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"¿Cómo podría comerse a su mejor amigo? Pero a la vez... Él sentía que quería tomar venganza por él, y quería saber quién fue el culpable... Los policías serían aún mas inútiles que él en esta situación./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Con mucho remordimiento, con ríos de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, Alibi invocó a su poder. "P-Play Deep..." y apareció. Era/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Gracias Finn... por todos estos años... Fuiste un buen amigo." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"El "poder" luego envolvió a Finn con sus tentáculos hasta cubrirlo completamente, y lo contrajo hasta convertirlo en forma de pastilla./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""N-no... p-por favor... ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?" Alibi miró al cielo sin parar de llorar, y después miró a la pastilla. Su mano sosteniéndola estaba temblando, y después de unos segundos no dudó mas y se la comió./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Apenas pasó eso se recostó en el suelo y todas las memorias de su amigo llegaron a su mente. Eran como una ola de emociones, como si le estuviesen mostrando miles de películas al mismo tiempo. Era abrumador para Alibi, ya que era la primera vez que convertía un ser vivo en una pastilla. Fue ahi cuando encontró la memoria que estaba buscando./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Finn estaba caminando, en el atardecer, en el parque. No había un alma allí, hasta que vio a una mujer sentada en la sombra de un árbol. Llevaba ropas antiguas y tenía una mirada sospechosa. El sentía que había visto esa cara antes. ¿Dónde era?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Se quedó parado tratando de recordar. Había sido en la televisión que la había visto. ¿Era una famosa? No, eso no le sonaba bien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Ey, chico" La señora dijo. "¿Qué me estas mirando?" Su voz era profunda y mostraba demencia en sus palabras./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"'Ya se' pensó Finn 'Es Depeche, la asesina en serie que mató a ya 9 personas por California... Tengo que irme ya'/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Finn temblaba, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Ahí va otro que me identificó, bueno pensaba que por lo menos hoy iba a tener un descanso. Bueno, es hora de llamar mi stand." Dijo Depeche reprochando./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¡Aléjate de mí!" Gritó Finn escapando./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¡Delta Machine!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Inexplicadamente, Finn sintió como si algo estuviese pasando dentro suyo. Empezó a sudar muchísimo, y tenía mucho calor. Casi se desmaya por este cambio repentino de temperatura./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Luego, pasó algo inexplicable. Se sentía vacío un segundo, y el siguiente no podía respirar. Algo estaba tapando los pulmones. Trató de toser, y lo único que vio fue vapor rojo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""No intentes resistirte, tú mismo te estás matando. Después de todo es tu sangre la que te está ahogando" Depeche dijo fríamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Finn, intentando de alguna forma respirar, jadeando, tosiendo, se intentó apoyar sobre un árbol, pero se raspó la mano con la corteza. Cuando vio la mano herida, también tenía vapor rojo saliendo de allí. De a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo estaba frío, y le costaba mantenerse despierto./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Y así, Alibi despertó, sin aire en el cuerpo, recuperándose de su reciente experiencia./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Esa mujer... Tenía un poder como el mío..." Se dijo a si mismo "¿Por qué alguien como ella debía tener un poder tan destructivo? ¿Para qué siquiera sirve tener esos poderes? Lo único que hacen son traer miseria... ¿Habrán más personas como nosotros?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"_/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Al saltar en el tiempo el grupo se encontró en una especie de laboratorio. Pero no había nadie adentro./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¿Este es el lugar donde debíamos venir?" Preguntó Josuke./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Ringo lo miró "Así es, este es el lugar donde debíamos ir" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¿Dónde están todos?" Giorno miró a su alrededor./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Jonathan inspeccionó las mesadas, que tenían tubos de examen, microscopios, y heladeras con diferentes envases. También habían aparatos tecnológicos extraños, a los que no podía siquiera adivinar su posible uso. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Las paredes eran blancas, como casi todo en la habitación, y las luces frías que colgaban del techo daban un sentimiento de un lugar no acogedor./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¿Bueno, y qué estamos esperando Ringo?" Preguntó Joseph "Estamos ya como 15 minutos aquí sin hacer exactamente nada"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Este... deberían entrar en cualquier momento mis compañeros a recibirlos" Respondió el hombre con pelo verde lima./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Y así fue, unas seis damas con uniformes negros extraños entraron por la puerta con seis batas y se pusieron al frente de cada Joestar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Wtf" Murmuró Jolyne./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""En nombre de nuestro jefe, queremos darles las gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de venir aquí" Una de ellas dijo e hizo una señal al resto de sus compañeras para que todas les entreguen estas batas color aqua oscuro a cada invitado. Después los llevó a todos a una sala con sillones modernos de cuero negro donde se sentaron todos menos Ringo. No habían ventanas, las paredes eran negras, pero por las partes de abajo de ellas habían luces suaves. Las únicas otras luces que evitaban que el cuarto quede al total oscuro eran las lámparas en la zona de los sillones. "Queremos que se pongan lo mas cómodos que puedan hasta que llegue el jefe"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Ringo, ¿A dónde vas?" Jonathan le preguntó./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Debo ir a verme con mis compañeros y contarles todo... ustedes esperen aquí" Dijo y de fue por un pasillo seguido por las damas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"El grupo vio a ellos irse, y luego se miraron entre ellos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Estamos... ¿Solos?" Josuke comentó./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Deben haber ido a buscar a este jefe... Seguramente es el que organiza toda esta resistencia" Giorno añadió./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¿El jefe de la Fundación Speedwagon?" Jolyne preguntó./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Debe ser" Jotaro respondió./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Speedwagon... El fundador... ¿No será Robert EO Speedwagon?" Jonathan preguntó con curiosidad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¡Ah, verdad que se habían conocido ustedes dos!" Joseph dijo "El si, es el fundador"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Wow, me alegra ver que a un amigo le fue bien" Jonathan dijo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""No creo que sea el momento de hablar de amigos..." Giorno parecía perdido con la mirada, con el seño fruncido. "Todavía no sabemos nada sobre este lugar. O de ese hombre con quién debemos luchar. Lo único que sé es que estoy en algún lugar en el futuro con mis parientes y..." Pero dejó de hablar de repente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¿Siempre fuiste tan serio, Giorno?" Joseph preguntó./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Yo, con mi oficio de ahora, no puedo actuar como un niño. Además, son experiencias y la pérdida que te hacen madurar..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""No eres el único que perdió a alguien" Jotaro de repente comentó./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Exacto, mira, ya somos tres" Jonathan dijo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Cuatro" Jolyne dijo con una voz quebrada bajando la mirada./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Somos... cinco" Joseph dijo ahora seriamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Seis." Josuke dijo. "Parece que es algo de familia... Todos pasamos por pérdida..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Una vez escuché algo de eso..." Jolyne dijo, sonando la nariz. "La miseria de una familia a veces se hereda. Todos empezamos en alguna parte en la carrera del éxito. Algunos nacen mas cerca de la línea de llegada, que se les hace mas fácil tener éxito en la vida; otros nacen mas lejos de esa línea, y tendrán que hacer mucho las esfuerzo para poder llegar. Puede ser, que la desgracia de algún antepasado fue pasándose. No es culpa de ninguno de ustedes... Todos parecen buena gente, heh... Habrá sido alguien más, antes que ti, Jonathan."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Todos la miraban estupefactos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¿De dónde sacaste eso Jolyne?" Josuke le preguntó./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Y bueno, uno escucha de todo cuando está en la cárcel. Conoces gente realmente extraña que dice cualquier cosa, y bueno, eso jajajaja"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Tiene... Creo que eso tiene sentido" Giorno le dijo a Jolyne. "Puede que sea algo que nosotros no podamos controlar, algo ya en nuestro adn"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Antes apenados, ahora la familia se miraba con una sonrisa. Hasta Jotaro tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, tapándose los ojos con su gorra./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Se quedaron en ese silencio agradable hasta que escucharon unas pisadas venir del pasillo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"'Debe ser Ringo' pensó uno. Todos fijaron sus miradas a la entrada del cuarto, y vieron llegar a un hombre bastante grande de tamaño, con pelo morado y ojos aqua; llevaba puesto un sombrero extraño, un abrigo violeta y aqua oscuro, con apliques y cadenas doradas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Increíble, todos los Joestars en un solo lugar" El hombre miró asombrado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""¿Quién se supone que eres?" Jotaro preguntó./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Mi nombre es Alibi, un gusto conocerlos"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p 


End file.
